The Protector's Will
by VenomSpider33
Summary: 7 years after the anime ended, Ichigo and Rukia are happily married with two choldren and have jobs as the captain and lieutenant of squad 5. But lately, Ichigo has been having nightmares involving his Inner Hollow. Add that to his children being kidnapped by mysterious forces, will Ichigo be able to find the will to protect his family? To be rewritten from scratch
1. Chapter 1

**The Protector's Will**

**A/N: Well, I was writing my Upside Down World story, when this idea I've had in my head for days started nagging at my head. You want to know what it was I politely ask you to read the summary. Now, for The Protector's Will!**

As Ichigo Kurosaki woke up, he found himself surrounded in darkness. He wondered where he was, when he heard a familiar voice call out. "Daddy!" It said.

Turning around, he saw two small figures waving towards him, with a slightly taller figure standing behind them. As he got there, he saw their expressions turn to one of fear. He then watched as they were all enveloped by a wave of black Spiritual Reiatsu. Hearing laughter behind him, he saw a white version of himself laughing at him.

"YOU!" He shouted at his inner hollow. "What have you done to them?"

His Inner Hollow then turned into a mirror, and Ichigo was shocked by what he saw. In it, was the form he assumed during his fight with Ulquiorra on top of Los Noches.

"No, no, NO!" He shouted as he bolted up in his bed, looking around to see where he was. He quickly recognized it as the Kuchiki Manor as he saw the rustling figure of his wife sit up beside.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Keep it down or you'll wake them up." Said Rukia, who had a look of deep concern on her face as she looked into the face of her husband. "Was it the nightmares again?" He nodded. "What happened this time?"  
He looked at her with genuine fear in his eyes, not of her, but of himself. "I'm surrounded by darkness, when she calls my name. You're there, standing behind them while they both wave. As I get close, your expressions change from happy to fearful. Then you're all engulfed by black spiritual power. And then he's there, laughing, then he turns into a mirror, and I'm standing there, completely hollowfied." He said, his eyes looking at his hands. Ichigo was about to tell Rukia more but was interrupted by a creak at the door. Looking up he saw a small girl looking at him. "Daddy? Mommy? Are you okay? I heard Daddy screaming." Said their daughter, Masaki, who had Ichigo's hair color, Rukia's hairstyle, and Rukia's eyes.

Smiling at her, Rukia comforted her. "It's okay Saki. Daddy just had a bad dream, that's all. Now go on back to bed and make sure your brother's asleep, okay?"

Masaki nodded and went to make sure her brother, Kaien, was still asleep before going back to bed. Rukia looked over at Ichigo, remembering all the other nightmares regarding his inner hollow, and she knew that this was the worst by far. "Ichigo, it's alright. It was just a bad dream. Now go back to sleep. We've got a long day of work ahead of us tomorrow." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and lied back down.

Looking at her, he knew she was right. But in his Inner World, he could feel his Inner Hollow laughing at him, calling him all sorts of names and laughing at him.

**That Morning**

As Ichigo got up, he saw that the door was open, meaning Rukia was already up, and probably in the kitchen, fixing the kids breakfast. Getting up, he quickly got dressed, slung Zangetsu over his back, and put on his haori of Squad 5, which signified his rank as Captain. Going downstairs he found Kaien waiting for him. "Good morning Daddy!" The young boy said, quickly hugging Ichigo's leg. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. The little boy thought the world of him, and for far more than being the greatest hero of the Soul Society. Ichigo was always there for him. Whether it was picking the boy up when he fell, playing with him, bandaging a scraped knee, or just reading to him, Kaien loved Ichigo more than anything, and the feeling was mutual. He was the spitting image of Ichigo when he was his age, with the exception of his hair color, which he got from his mother.

"Good morning buddy. Say, have you seen Mommy today?" Ichigo asked his son, and Kaien thought for a moment.

"Yeah. She made Masaki and me breakfast, then left with Uncle Byakyua. She said she had something to do at work." He said, with the way he said his uncle's name carrying a hint of admiration, as Byakyua was one if the Soul Reapers Kaien looked up to most.

"Thanks kiddo. I guess I'll be going to. Remember, if you need anything, just ask Mizuki," Ichigo said, referring to the woman who looked after the Kurosaki children. Not only did she pride herself of looking after the children of two highly respected Soul Reapers, but she loved the twins as if they were her own. "Bye, Saki." He said, waving goodbye to his daughter, who waved back.

As he started the walk to the Squad 5 Barracks, he couldn't help but think back to when everyone found about Rukia's pregnancy.

**Flashback: 7 Years ago**

_Ichigo was walking through the Sereitei, hoping Kenpachi wouldn't come along and challenge him to a fight, when he saw Rukia emerge from the Squad 4 Medical Office, talking to Captain Unohana. When they saw Ichigo, Unohana said something to Rukia, and Rukia nodded, with a solemn look on her face. She started walking towards Ichigo. "Hey Rukia, what's the matter? You look like you did the night Renji and Byakyua came looking for you." He asked._

_Looking at him, she looked like she had just signed someone's death warrant. "Ichigo…. It's… I don't know to say this but… I'm pregnant with your child." She said, looking at him with tear stained eyes._

_Time seemed to stop for Ichigo, as the words sank in. That explains why she was talking to Unohana, the look in her eyes, he thought. Then she started talking again._

"_I just found out. Unohana was just telling me about what I should do, what I shouldn't do. She advised me to tell you. God, you must hate me. Here I am, two years after forcing you into a burden you did not want, and now her I am doing it agai-" She didn't get to finish, as Ichigo kissed her, silencing her, and breaking the kiss, looked her in her eyes, his brown ones filled with tears of happiness._

"_Hate you? Rukia, how could I hate you? Two years ago, you gave me the power to protect those that I cared about. You went with me to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. Now, here you are, giving me the best news ever. I don't hate you Rukia. I love you." He said, tears streaming down his face. "Though you have to tell me, when did this happen?" He asked._

"_Well according to Unohana, it happened about two weeks ago" she said, which caused realization to dawn on Ichigo's face. Two weeks ago was when Ichigo defeated Koga Ginjo. Rangiku Matsumoto had thrown a party to celebrate the return of Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers, and Ichigo had insisted on punch being served, but Ikkaku and Rangiku had spiked it with sake. Eventually, one thing led to another, and Ichigo had spilled out his feelings to Rukia, and they had woken up together in bed the next morning. Both had agreed never to speak of it again._

"_Well, this is great! Now I have a good reason to accept Old Man Yama's offer." He said._

_With this, Rukia looked at him in disbelief. "Offer, what offer?" she asked._

"_Well, he asked me if I would like to be a Captain, but I said no, because I didn't see a reason to accept it." He said, and started to walk towards the Captains' Meeting Hall. As he slammed the doors open he saw that he had walked into the middle of a meeting, and all the Captains looked at him, stunned that a mere substitute dared to interrupt a Captain's Meeting._

"_Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Asked Renji, who was wearing the haori of Squad 9._

_Looking at the Head Captain, he spoke his mind. "I've decided to accept your offer. I'll become a Captain." He announced, drawing startled looks from the assembled Captains, except for those who knew him well, and knew it was only a matter of time before it happened._

_The Head Captain looked stunned, as just a few minutes he had been so dead set against joining. "May I ask why you've changed your mind?" He asked._

_Looking at the Captains assembled, and with a reassuring nod from Unohana, he took a deep breath. "Because Rukia's pregnant with my child." He said, ignoring the murderous looks from Renji and Byakyua._

_The Head Captain nodded. "Very well. I assume you'll want Miss Kuchiki as your Lieutenant." Ichigo nodded, a smile on his face._

**End Flashback**

Ichigo had been so busy reminiscing that he almost walked by his office, and noticing Rukia already hard at work. Looking up, she saw him and smiled. "I see you're up at last. Did you make sure Masaki and Kaien were up and didn't go right back to sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was just remembering the day you told me you were pregnant." He said watching her smile. "Remember the wedding?" He said, remembering the event. Rangiku would not shut up once she heard, saying she knew it would happen eventually. Uryu, Chad, and Renji were Ichigo's best men, since he could not pick just one of them. Rukia's bridesmaids were Orihime, Tatsuki, and Yoruichi, with Orihime being the Maid of Honor. It was the biggest event in the Sereitei in 100 years.

The Kurosaki's were so busy reminiscing and working, they failed to notice two figures watching them. One of them spoke up. "Ichigo Kurosaki could be problematic. He could prove to be a real threat to plans." He said.

The other one spoke up. "Soon, my loyal servant, soon. All will come to meet my vision." Said the other man who was obviously the leader.

**That evening**

As Rukia and Ichigo got home and walked through the door, they were immediately greeted by the two bundles of joy they called their children ambushed them with hugs, glad that they were home. After they had eaten dinner, the children gathered around Ichigo to hear of his numerous tales of vanquishing Hollows. This was a nightly tradition that they had been doing for years. Ichigo looked at Rukia, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She smiled, as it meant he was going to tell their favorite story: the story of how they met.

"It was nine years ago, and I was enjoying just another Friday night at home, while Aunt Karin beat up Grandpa for some reason or other. I had just gone to sleep, when all of a sudden, someone came through my wall. It wasn't a regular spirit, like I was used to seeing. It was a Soul Reaper, and her name was Rukia Kuchiki. Thinking she was a robber, I knocked her flat on her face. Of course, not many humans could see her. Tying me up with Kido, she went on to explain to me hollows and Soul Reapers. After a while, we heard a huge crashing sound outside. Mommy went to go see what it was, and that was when I saw my first Hollow, Fishbone D. After she fought it for a while, it had managed to wound her. By then, I had managed to crawl my way outside, and I saw that it had grabbed Aunt Yuzu. Using my will, I managed to break free from Mom's Kido. In order to stop it, she proposed that she transfer part of her powers to me so I could defeat the Hollow. It worked, but somehow, instead of half her powers it transferred all her powers to me, giving me this guy right here," he said, gesturing to Zangetsu. "Of course, back then, he looked like a regular Zanpakuto, only larger than a regular one. I killed the Hollow, and the rest is history." He said, concluding the story, looking at the joy in his children's eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Byakyua watching him, and the Head of the Kuchiki clan gave a slight nod of approval before heading to his room. Looking back to his children, he added something that he hadn't said any of the other times he told the story. "And that was the day two important things happened to me: The day I became a Soul Reaper, and the day I met your mother."

**Two Hours Later**

After they had put the children to bed, Ichigo and Rukia decided to call it a night. As Ichigo made sure the children were asleep, Rukia looked at him with concern. _Out of all the nightmares involving his Inner Hollow, this one was the worst. I think it showed his two greatest fears: Not being able to protect his family, and somehow being the cause of our deaths. _She thought, as Ichigo finished tucking in Masaki.

"Well, we've had a long day, don't you think?" Asked Ichigo, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay up a bit longer. I need to talk to Byakyua about something" She said, kissing her husband goodnight.

**A/N: Yeah, this was my idea. But who are the mysterious figures, and what do they want? We'll have to see next chapter! I may postpone my Bleach/DmC fic until I finish this one. P.S. Don't hate on m if I got any of the details from Ichigo becoming a Soul Reaper, I haven't seen the episode in a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Coming Storm**

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. Please show your continuing support by leaving a review and a follow. **

Ichigo had gotten up early this morning, after a nightmare less sleep, to prepare to take the kids to the World of the Living. He had just sat down to call Orihime, and was answered by the pale white face of her husband. "Ulquiorra," he said, remembering when Orihime had told them.

Flashback: 6 years ago

_Ichigo looked around the room at the people assembled there. Chad, Uryu, and Tatsuki were there, and Rukia had come with him. They had left the kids, who were 4 months old, at The Kurosaki Clinic, knowing that Yuzu and Karin would want to spend more time with their niece and nephew. As he was about to ask Tatsuki to go check on Orihime and see what was taking so long, Orihime walked in, looking quite nervous. "Thanks for coming everyone. Sorry I kept you guys waiting, but there's someone I want you to meet. Come on out." She said, and Ichigo found himself staring into the face of Ulquiorra Schiffer, the man who he had seen turn to ashes on top of Los Noches._

_What everyone did next was perfectly logical: Ichigo and Rukia changed into their soul forms and drew their Zanpakuto, Uryu drew his bow, and Chad summoned his arms. The next second, they all had their weapons pointed at Ulquiorra. Looking over at Orihime, he said "I told they would do this."_

"_Silence arrancar. What are you doing here? I saw you turn to ash on top of Los Noches." Said Uryu, never taking his eyes off the Espada. They were about to attack Ulquiorra, when Orihime stepped in front of them,_

"_Everyone, calm down," she said, the look in her face making them back down. As Ichigo and Rukia returned to their bodies, everyone looked at Orihime. _

"_Orihime, what the hell is this guy doing here? Last time I saw him, he nearly killed me." Said Ichigo, wanting one excuse to not to go bankai on Ulquiorra's pale little ass._

"_Well you see, when Ulquiorra turned to ash, a lot of it got on my clothes. I felt like we really had a connection, and that look he gave me before he dissolved, I felt bad about it. So, I decided to regenerate him. That's what I've been doing the past three years." She said, causing a lot of things to make sense to Ichigo._

"_So the bags under your eyes, falling asleep in class, and being short-tempered?" Asked Chad, referring to her change of attitude after the Winter War. They had assumed that she had been traumatized by her experience in Hueco Mundo. Now it all made sense._

"_Trust me everyone, I have no intention of harming anyone, especially not Ichigo and Rukia's children. I only carried out Aizen's orders, and even then I did it with extreme regret. You see, I was not a horrible person when I was alive, but that's a story for another time." He said, and looking in his eyes, they saw nothing but pure love as he looked at Orihime. They then looked at Tatsuki._

"_Did you know about this?" Asked Uryu, causing Tatsuki to speak up for the first time that night._

"_Yeah, I did. She told me what she was doing right after she started. I made it clear I didn't approve, but she kept at it." Said Tatsuki. Looking at Ulquiorra and Orihime together though, she cracked a smile at seeing her best friend truly happy for the first time since her brother died._

**End Flashback**

"Ulquiorra, I'm going to be bringing the kids to the World of the Living soon. Is it okay if they stay with you and Orihime?" He asked, knowing that the twins loved spending time with their Aunt Hime.

"Of course. It would be no problem. I'll tell her after she drops Sora and Etsu off at daycare" Said Ulquiorra, referring to his children, who only had a two year age difference.

With everything taken care of, Ichigo decided to go visit an old friend. However, this was not a friend who was simply visited, for he was always with Ichigo. So Ichigo got back into bed, went back to sleep, and entered his Inner World.

Waking up to find himself in his Inner World, he quickly sat up and looked around. Seeing a familiar form, he ran over to it as fast as he could. "Hey, Zangetsu, where's your worse half?" He asked, referring to the being that had been giving him nightmares the past few weeks.

"**I do not know, Ichigo. I have not seen him a lot lately. But when I do see him, he is always laughing. When I ask him what he is laughing at he replies 'Nothing. Just this picture I found of a horse stomping on his King' then vanishes. I am worried he is going to try to take control of your body again. Remember Ichigo, every time you use your mask, you place your life in his hands." **Zangetsu said, before vanishing into thin air, and soon after Ichigo heard someone calling out to him. Re-entering h real world, he woke up to the worried face of his son.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Asked Kaien, clearly worried about his father.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Is there something wrong?" He asked, wondering what Kaien was talking about.

"Well, mommy sent me to wake you up, and you wouldn't wake up, so I started calling for you." Kaien said, his eyes filled with tears.

Ichigo put a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Don't worry, I was talking to Zangetsu," he said. "Now let's go down stairs and get something to eat. I've got a surprise for you and your sister, okay?" And with that, father and son walked down to the kitchen, completely unaware of the black cat sitting out side he window.

In her cat form, Yoruichi Shihoin smiled. For years, those two had been inseparable. Ichigo had a lot of admirers who claimed to be his biggest fan, but none of them could ever hope to hold a candle to Kaien. She remembered the day that Rukia gave birth to the twins, and when Ichigo held Kaien in his arms for the first time, he had nearly broken down and cried, not due to sorrow or pain, but from happiness. And when he held Masaki, he immediately named her after her grandmother, because when he held her, he felt happiness radiate through him, which is the effect his mother had on him.

Patiently waiting for another few minutes, she saw Ichigo walk into the room and grab his haori. Determining that this would be the last chance to play her prank, she spoke up. "So, a surprise huh? Guess that doesn't include your favorite cat, does it?" she said relishing what she was about to do.

Turning around to look her, he couldn't help but sigh. "Really, Yoruichi? You are aware that I'm a married man, like I have been for the past 7 years, and that trick doesn't work on me anymore, right?" He said, smiling as she pouted her cat lips. "Though you could probably go to the Squad 10 Barracks, have Soi Fon watch with a camera, and video tape Toshiro's reaction." He said, watching her ears perk up as she thought about the young Captain's reaction.

As Yoruichi left to go get her favorite pupil, Ichigo went back downstairs to see Rukia getting the children ready to go. "Everyone ready to go?" he asked, eager to see what the look on his children's face would be when they found out where they were going.

Rukia nodded, and then noticed what he had on. "Ichigo, why are you wearing your haori? You won't need it here we're going." She said.

"Because, if any hollows attack, they'll see my haori and run back to whatever rock they crawled out from." He said with a gleam in his eye.

As Ichigo, Rukia, Masaki, and Kaien left, two cloaked figures, similar to the ones from the other day stood in the distance. "Master's deadline will have to be moved back. It will be too dangerous in the World of the Living, with that many spiritually powered humans, a former Captain AND Ulquiorra Schiffer in the same place." Said the one in charge.

"Whatever, as long as I get to fight Kurosaki. In case you've forgotten, I've got a score to settle." Said Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who was barely able to keep himself from attacking Ichigo, regardless of who was caught in the crossfire.

"Careful, Grimmjow. Attacking him now will guarantee his children getting hurt, and then nothing in all of creation will stop him from destroying you." Said the other man, reminding Grimmjow why he was still alive: because Ichigo was showing restraint. Grimmjow reluctantly grunted his agreement.

**World of the Living, Zone 3600, Karakura Town**

As the Kurosaki family exited the senkaimon, Masaki and Kaien both had bright smiles on their faces as they ran up to the Schiffer household. Ichigo and Rukia watched them run ahead, when all of a sudden Ichigo felt something… sinister watching them. "Rukia, take my body and go ahead. I need to go and take care of a few Hollows." He asked, feigning a look of nostalgia.

"Sure. Just like old times." She said, giving him a smile and catching his body as he left it and flash stepped away.

**Two Hours Later**

Ichigo entered the bedroom, and saw where Rukia had laid his body. Quickly slipping back into it, he made his way to the porch, where Ulquiorra and Orihime stood with Rukia. Saying him walking towards them, they opened the door for him. "Hey Ichigo. That must have been some Hollow for it to take two hours for you to deal with." Said Orihime, who was cradling little Etsu in her arms. Looking at the baby, she gave her to her husband. "Ulqui, could you take her to her room? I think she's ready for her nap."

"Of course. Ichigo, why don't you come with me? I need to talk to you." Said Ulquiorra, looking at Ichigo.

"Uh, of course" said Ichigo, who had a feeling he knew what Ulquiorra wanted to talk about.

After Ulquiorra had tucked his daughter in her crib, he looked at Ichigo, curiosity in his bright green eyes. "I take it there was no Hollow, was there?" Asked Ulquiorra, wondering what Ichigo was doing those two hours.

What Ichigo said next surprised him. "Ulquiorra, have you ever heard of an Arrancar named Ivan Azguairio?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Enemy Revealed **

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo as if he just agreed to go skinny dipping with the Head Captain. "I haven't heard that name in years. Where did you hear it?" He asked, looking at Etsu sleeping peacefully in her crib. _If this means what I think it does, then my family is in danger. I must protect them, at any cost. _ He thought.

"Well, you see, it wasn't a Hollow I went to go take care of…" said Ichigo, as he explained what happened to Ulquiorra.

**Flashback: 2 Hours ago**

_Ichigo watched as Rukia dragged his body into the house, then flash stepped to where he felt the presence watching him. When he got there, he saw a cloaked figure, and could make out a white uniform that looked tattered and worn. "Who are you, and why are you watching my family?" He asked, curious as to whom the stranger was._

_The stranger pulled off his cloak, and Ichigo saw a blonde Arrancar with a hollow mask with two holes for eyes. "My name is Ivan Azguairio, and I must ask, how come you didn't notice us before?" Asked Ivan, clearly wondering how he detected them now._

"_I didn't detect you the first time. But the second time, you made the mistake of bringing along the one person in the world who, when he saw me, couldn't help but leak enough Spiritual Pressure do I could detect and recognize him. Now, whether Grimmjow did it on purpose or not, you'll have to ask him. But I warn you now: stay the hell away from my friends and family, because I swear on my mother's grave, if you or your people cause any harm to my children, I WILL destroy you all. Am I clear?" Saud Ichigo, who glared at Ivan threateningly, before flash stepping away._

_Arriving at the Urahara Shop, he opened the door. Walking into the shop, he saw Kisuke asleep at the register. Taking something off the shelves and about to walk out with it, he suddenly felt a blade on his neck._

"_Come on Ichigo, you know that just because you're a big fancy Captain now doesn't mean that you can take whatever you want. You have to pay like everyone else" Said Urahara, re-sheathing his sword. "Now, what can I do for you?"_

"_Have you ever heard of an Arrancar named Ivan Azguairio?" Asked Ichigo, causing Urahara to think for a moment._

"_Name sounds familiar, but I suggest you ask Ulquiorra about it. He probably knows a lot more Arrancar than me. Now put the merchandise back on the shelf, or I may have to call the cops on you." Said Urahara._

**End Flashback**

"I see. So they have returned." Said Ulquiorra, worry contorting his face as he looked at Etsu.

"Who has returned? Ulquiorra, what are you-" Ichigo started to say, when he was cut off by a scream from outside.

"NO! What are you—Aargh!" Came the voice of Rukia, and upon hearing that, the two could not exit their bodies fast enough. Exiting the house, they saw Rukia with a large cut in her shoulder and Orihime healing her.

"Daddy!" said two scared voices. Ichigo looked up and saw the children being held hostage by two female Arrancar. Ichigo was about to jump and attack the two, when Ulquiorra put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, let me talk to them. I have an idea." Said Ulquiorra, and Ichigo reluctantly nodded, and Ulquiorra looked at the two for a moment, and then spoke. "I recognize you two… Loly Avirine and Menoly Mallia. You were Aizen's bodyguards, am I correct?" said Ulquiorra, and Ichigo truly looked at them for the first time, before only seeing the soon-to-be-dead people holding his children hostage. One had dark black hair that was in pigtails, and a Hollow mask that covered her left eye and seemed to hold her hair in place; the other one had blonde, tomboyish hair with a hollow mask that completely covered her right eye, and was holding the children hostage.  
"Yeah, what about it?" Said Loly, rage present in her voice.

Well, if I remember correctly, you two couldn't even stand up to Yammy in his unreleased form. Now, put the children down before my friend and I have to hurt you." He said, and suddenly Ichigo realized his plan.

"Fat chance, you traitor! Instead of trying to free Lord Aizen, you stay behind with this... this BITCH and just do nothing!"

"I suggest you refrain from referring to the woman I love with such a name, and release my child at once." Said Ulquiorra.

"Hell no, you damn traitor!" Spat Loly.

"I see. Very well then, have it your way." Said Ulquiorra, who used Sonido to appear beside Menoly and grab the children, and carry them back down.

"Menoly, why are just standing there! Stop him now before I—"She started, when she was cut off by a voice from behind.

"Before you what? Before you do something to make me hold back even less? Before you do something to piss me off even more? Because I thought I made it clear that if any harm came to my children, I WILL destroy you all." Came the oh-so pissed off voice of Ichigo, who had already unsheathed Zangetsu, the gigantic trench knife glowing in the sun, with Spirit Energy being pumped out. Feeling Ichigo's mass Spiritual Pressure, the two realized just exactly how much trouble they were in, which was only escalated. "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled, firing the light blue Spirit Energy at the girls, who quickly used Sonido to jump out of the way.

"Dammit! Poison, Escolopendra!" Yelled Loly, who was quickly armored in her centipede-like Resureccion.

Ichigo smirked. "Do you really think that will work? Guess if your gonna release, I might as well. Bankai!" He yelled, before being engulfed by black spirit energy, and was clad in a black, open shihakusho, held together by three x's,, with two large x's on the wrist, and a long, black blade. "Tensa Zangetsu." He said, black Spirit Energy with red outline coming out of his sword. "Now we start fighting for real. Getsuga Tensho!"

**5 minutes later**

Loly was exhausted and beaten, her Resureccion nearly completely destroyed. The first attack had shattered two of her arms, and the second attack had taken out another one. _Dammit, it looks like I'm going to have to use it. _She thought, reaching into her uniform. Ichigo noticed this, and was curious.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He asked, and Loly produced a red tablet.

Menoly, who had been quite for now, spoke up. "Loly, no! You know we're supposed to do hat only when we have no other choice!"

"I know that! Why do you think I'm doing it!" She said, putting the tablet in her mouth. Immediately, her Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed.

"This shouldn't be possible." Said Ulquiorra, who had been staying on the sidelines to make sure Rukia was okay. "She is only ranked 33, yet her Spiritual Pressure is on the level of Yammy in his released form."

Ichigo could only look in shock, as the arms he had destroyed suddenly regenerated, and more were growing from her body. What was more disconcerting, however, was her number. Instead of being a 33, it was now a zero.

With a sinister grin, she started swinging her arms. "Now, we start fighting for real." She said, and swung at Ichigo.

**A/N: Alright, I'm going to leave it here. Mainly because I've milked this story dry of ideas. So, I'm going to take a break for a few days, see if I can come up with more ideas. Bye everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Recovery**

**A/N: To the guest who reviewed: Oh don't worry. I have every intention of having both Isshin show up, AND give Rukia a Bankai. But no inner hollow. It's not that I haven't thought about it, I just don't see a good way of working it in with where the story is going. Maybe in another fic.**

Ichigo jumped out of the way of Loly's arm for the hundredth time. _Dammit, how did she get so strong? All of the sudden, her Spiritual pressure skyrocketed, and now she's on the level of an Espada Zero. _ He thought, his shihakusho now in tatters, with one half completely gone. He had attempted to summon his mask, but each time Loly had shattered it.

Rukia looked at the fierce aerial battle her husband was in with the Arrancar. "Dammit," she said, pulling out her communicator. "This is Squad 5 Lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki, requesting a release of power limit o Squad 5 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain Kurosaki has engaged in battle with a seemingly low ranking Arrancar above Karakura Town, and said Arrancar has now jumped to levels matching that of the former Espada Zero, Yammy Llargo." Said Rukia, but her only response was static. _Dammit, the Spiritual Pressure must be blocking the signal. _She thought, before looking at Ichigo. _Ichigo be safe, please._

Ichigo was fighting one of the hardest battles of his life. He had been hit, thrown, and stabbed by Loly, and considered giving up, when he heard her taunting him. "Well, as the guy who defeated Lord Aizen, I expected you to beat me for sure. But now who's the strong one, huh? Maybe after I beat you, I'll go after those kids of yours." She sneered, and upon hearing that, Ichigo's spiritual pressure shot up as well. "What? How is that possible? With the Gentei Reiin in place, you should be at the level you were right after your first fight with Ulquiorra and Yammy. How-?" She started to ask, before she saw the symbol on Ichigo's chest disappear.

"Now let me explain this to you again, as the first guy clearly didn't explain it clearly enough: if ANYONE tries to hurt my family, I will destroy them?" As he said that, some of the energy drifted to his face, and started to form his mask. "Getsuga, Tensho!" He yelled in a Hollow-like voice, sending a black column of Spirit Energy flying towards Loly that exploded when it made contact. When the smoke cleared, Loly was standing there, her Resureccion completely destroyed, and body burnt and bruised. Ichigo was about to fire another one, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dammit, you IDIOTS! The boss gives you one simple job, and you mess it up!" Said Grimmjow, who jumped in the way of Ichigo's Getsuga and blocked it, before looking at Loly. "Now tell me, what was the ONE job you were given?" Yelled Grimmjow.

Loly looked fearful for her life. "It was to monitor the Kurosaki's while they were in the World of the Living, but then I saw HER happy and I couldn't take it so I attacked and took the children." She whimpered out. Grimmjow then looked at Menoly.

"And it was YOUR job to make sure she didn't do something like this." He yelled.

"Don't drag her into this. She didn't want to, all I did was put the children in her arms. She didn't do anything wrong." Said Loly, defending her friend.

Grimmjow looked at her for a second, and then opened a Garganta. "Come on, we're returning to Hueco Mundo. Your punishment will be decided there." He said, and the two girls nodded.

"Wait, Grimmjow! How are you still alive! I thought you were dead!" Yelled Ichigo, shocked to see the man who was once so intent on fighting him now retreating.

Grimmjow looked at him for a second, before turning away. "Trust me, Ichigo, any other day I'd fight you. But right now, I have orders not to," he said, before grinning wickedly. "Besides, if I were you, I'd be more worried about the poison in your body right now." Said Grimmjow, smiling as the Garganta closed.

_Poison? What is he talking—dammit... her arms, poison... should have been more… Dammit. _He thought, as the world went black and the ground started to rise up to meet him. Barely conscious, he saw Masaki and Kaien run up to him, and could barely hear Rukia calling for an emergency extraction before he saw nothing but darkness. The next thing he knew, he was being rushed through doors, with a short black haired boy running alongside him. "Hanataro?" He barely managed to get out, causing Hanataro to look at him.

"He's awake! Quick, Isane, we need to sedate him and prep him for surgery immediately!" He said, and then he looked at Ichigo. "Don't worry Ichigo; we'll take care of you, just hang in there." And that was the last thing he saw before he completely blacked out.

Ichigo then found himself briefly in his Inner World, with Zangetsu looking at him. "**Ichigo, when it comes to saving your family, or saving yourself, what is your decision?" **He asked, drawing a confused look from Ichigo.

"What are you talking about, Zangetsu? You know I would lay down my life for my family." He said.

"**Good. Because for a minute there, it seemed like you were going to give up against that Arrancar." **Said Zangetsu.

"Well, it was that poison talking." Said Ichigo.

That answer seemed to satisfy the Zanpakuto spirit. "**Good. Now, I believe you have visitors." **Said Zangetsu, expelling Ichigo from his Inner World. Waking up, he saw Rukia standing by the window of his hospital, fidgeting her wedding ring.

"I swear, to always to stay by your side, no matter what." She muttered, reading the inscription on her wedding ring.

"And I swear, to always protect you, no matter what." He said, repeating the inscription on his, and drawing Rukia's attention.

Walking over to his bed, she placed her hand on his. "Thank god. When Unohana told me the amount of poison in your body was enough to kill 30 people, I almost broke down right there. You've were touch-and-go for one day, and Unohana worked day and night to stabilize you, and you've been asleep for six days. Me and your biggest fan over there have been watching over you the whole time." She said, gesturing to Kaien, who was asleep in a chair, wrapped in Ichigo's haori. "He was so determined on staying here, he held onto your bed until I gave in."

Wait, what about Masaki?" Asked Ichigo, wondering where his daughter was.

"Captain Ukitake came by and took her home. She's been dropping by everyday though." She said. They were about to kiss, when they were interrupted by a loud and obnoxious voice.

"Hellooo Ichigoooo!" Yelled Isshin Kurosaki, flying at Ichigo with a kick which Ichigo blocked, and promptly threw him against the wall.

"What the hell old man! I've been in a coma for a week, and this is how you treat your only son! Even after all these years, I STILL haven't figured what's wrong with you!" yelled Ichigo

"Oh my son, one day when you're a father, you'll understand!" said Isshin

"In case you've forgotten, I AM a father, and the crap that comes out of your mouth still doesn't make any sense!" Yelled Ichigo, causing Kaien to wake up.

"Daddy? Grandpa? What's going on?" Said Kaien.

"Oh, it's just those two going at it again." Said Rukia, watching those two scrap around like monkeys. It was at that particular moment that Rangiku stuck her head in.

"Hey what the hell's going on in here?" She asked, just as Isshin was thrown into her. Unfortunately, his head landed right between her large breasts. "MR. KUROSAKI! I KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT, BUT I THOUGHT YOU AT LEAST HAD ENOUGH DIGNITY NOT TO FLING YOURSELF AT WOMEN LIKE THIS!" Yelled Rangiku, who proceeded to start beating up on Isshin.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, how are you feeling Ichigo? Unohana said that you might be sore for a few days." Asked Rukia.

"Well, I do feel a little sore, but no bones are broken, and my head feels like fifty Gillians just had a marathon." He said.

"Well, after Unohana took out the poison from your body, she brought in Orihime and her Soten Kissun to heal you. It worked, but you're going you have to take it easy on that leg for a while." Said Rukia.

Ichigo nodded, and then looked at his son. "Hey buddy. I head you were right beside me the whole time, watching over me." He said, and Kaien nodded.

"That's right, and I've taken care of your haori." Said Kaien, overjoyed that was father was okay.

"That's good. Now, grandpa hasn't leaped in here with a kick every day, right?" Just as he said that, a Hell Butterfly drifted in, and landed on Ichigo's shoulder. Upon hearing this, Ichigo sat up. "Rukia, we've been called for a Captain-Lieutenant meeting." He said, grabbing the crutches beside his bed. "Kaien, stay here, and make sure Rangiku doesn't kill Grandpa, okay?" He said, and started making his way to the Meeting Hall.

**Hueco Mundo**

Grimmjow dragged the two female Arrancar into Los Noches, and was soon greeted by Ivan Azguairio. "Grimmjow, I see you completed your mission, which is more than I can say for these two. You made sure to tell them what their mistakes were, correct?" Asked Ivan, and Grimmjow nodded. "Well, his Majesty is waiting for you, so I suggest you hurry up." Said Ivan, and Grimmjow quickly walked into the throne room and kneeled.

"Your Highness, I have brought the two Arrancar who disobeyed your orders, Loly Avirine and Menoly Mallia. However, both claim that Menoly tried to carry out her orders, and that it was Loly who attacked the Kurosaki's. What are their punishments?" He asked.

The King spoke up. "Miss Avirine, you disobeyed my direct order to spy on Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki. For that, two months in the Pit." Drawing a gasp from both of them, he then looked at Menoly. "Miss Mallia, for attempting to carry out my direct order to keep Loly attacking Orihime Schiffer, but failing to carry out this order, six hours in the Menos Forest, starting at midnight tonight, and ending at dawn tomorrow." He said. Two guards came and took Loly away, while a familiar orange-skinned woman took Menoly to prepare for the Menos Forest.

"Your Majesty, are you sure two months is enough for Ms Avirine? She has a history of disobeying orders when it comes to Mrs. Schiffer." Asked Ivan, taking his place at the right side of the King.

"Yes Ivan. After all, General Jaegerjaquez here was much like her, until his time in the Pit. The Pit always instills discipline, right to the very core of their beings." He said, as a servant poured him some tea.

As Menoly walked to the armory to prepare for her time in the Menos Forest, she spoke to her escort. "Miss Hallibel, what is it like in the Menos Forest?" She asked, with the former Espada looking at the girl with pity.

"It is full of Hollows, with Gillians in every corner. As long as you remember that you are an Arrancar, and that they are Hollows, you will survive." She said, and they continued to walk on in silence.

**Soul Society, Captains Meeting Hall**

As Ichigo hobbled into the Meeting Hall, he saw that all the other Captains and Lieutenants were there already, and he and Rukia quickly took their places in between Unohana and Byakyua. "Captain Kurosaki, I see you have decided to join us. I assume you have an excuse to go to the World of the Living without authorization?" Said the Head Captain, who was curious as to how a low ranking Arrancar had managed to heavily wound one of his strongest Captains.

Ichigo looked at the Captains and Lieutenants assembled. "Two weeks ago, I felt like someone was watching me and my family. At first I thought it was just some fangirl, but one week ago, I felt the Spiritual Pressure of the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, but I couldn't be sure, so I went to the World of the Living, where I met an Arrancar named Ivan Azguairio. I talked to Ulquiorra, and that was when the female Arrancar attacked. As I was about to defeat one, she did something that increased her Spiritual Pressure to equal that of the Cero Espada. She had almost defeated me, until she threatened my children, and I removed my Gentei Reiin myself. I was about to defeat them, when Grimmjow showed and took them to Hueco Mundo. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out." He said, repeating everything that had happened during the fight. The Head Captain was about to speak up, when Ulquiorra walked in.

"What Ichigo said is true, which is why I came here." He said, and the solemn look on his face spoke several words. "What happened above Karakura Town has confirmed my worst fears. The Negativo Espada have returned.

**A/N: I know I said I would take a break for a few days, but after a good night's sleep, I got new idea. Remember, that review button doesn't have AIDS, so don't be afraid to touch it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Chapter That I Cannot Think Up A Name For.**

**A/N: I think the chapter title says enough.**

Ichigo and Rukia walked away from the meeting hall, still reeling from what Ulquiorra had said.

**Flashback: 30 Minutes Ago**_._

"_The Negativo Espada have returned." Said Ulquiorra, drawing a shocked silence from everyone, until Ukitake spoke up._

"_Ulquiorra, what are you talking about? Who are the Negativo Espada?" He asked._

"_That's right, you don't know now, do you?" He said, and proceeded to explain. "Tell me, did you think that you were Aizen's only enemies during his time as Ruler of Hueco Mundo do you? There was a group of about one hundred Arrancar, who would not follow him. They were Arrancar stronger than the Espada, and they were ranked with negative numbers, with negative 1 being the weakest, and negative 100 being the strongest among them. His name was Paulo Huerta, and he was their King. I can only assume he is who Grimmjow was referring to when he extracted those two." Ulquiorra said, opening a Garganta to return to the World of the Living. "One more thing: These Arrancar had the power to increase that of a regular Arrancar to that of Espada Zero." He said, before he entered the Garganta._

**End Flashback**

"So, a new King? Is it just me or was Kenpachi actually smiling when he found there were a hundred enemies stronger than Yammy?" Said Ichigo, who was still shocked, but realized that explained that Arrancar's boost in power. He looked at Rukia, who looked like she was trying to solve a particularly hard math problem. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you did on your first math test."

She looked at him, worry present in her eyes. "I'm just wondering why us? Why were they watching us? What do they want?" She said. But then Ichigo hobbled in front of him.

"Rukia, don't worry. Do you remember my wedding vows?"

**Flashback: 8 years ago.**

_It was a beautiful March day in the Soul Society, and all the most important Soul Reapers and Nobles had gathered, to view the wedding of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. The two were at the altar, with Ukitake attending over the event. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin and the late Masaki Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Byakyua and the late Hisana Kuchiki. Now, when I first saw Rukia, I thought she would be married to her job. Now here she is, getting married to one of the most powerful men I have ever seen. Now that I've said that, I believe the couple has written their own vows." He said, nodding at Rukia._

"_Ichigo, when I first gave you my powers, I knew our lives would be forever connected. Now her we are, with me pregnant with your child, and you a Captain, this was not where I saw us being 2 years ago. You taught me how to open up after the death of Kaien Shiba. Spending time with you in the World of the Living were some of the best moments of my life, and I made so many great friends. You saved me from execution, even after I specifically told you not to. Ichigo, I love you, and I regret nothing I've done ever since I've met you." She said. When it was Ichigo's turn to speak, there were tears in his eyes._

"_Rukia, I can't even find the words to say. I tried, and I couldn't. This is all I can say: I love you, and I swear that, no matter what, even if it costs me my life, I WILL protect you, and our children." He said, and that was all that she needed to hear._

**End Flashback**

"Yes, I remember, and I know that you will do anything to protect us. I just worry, with all the nightmares, can you keep control of that monster inside of you. What if, when you're trying to save the children, HE interferes?" She took his hand, and pulled herself close to his chest. "Just promise me you'll keep him under control. No matter what, keep him controlled. It's just, I've seen your Hollow form, and I don't want them to see their father like that." She said, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Rukia. I promise, I will do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't gain control." He promised, giving his wife a hug.

**Hueco Mundo**

Paulo Huerta was walking towards a chamber, followed by Grimmjow and Ivan. "Grimmjow, did you find the correct Hollow?" He said, and Grimmjow nodded. "Excellent. Ivan, are the preparations ready?" Ivan nodded as well. As they made their way to the chamber, a lone Hollow with an English accent stood in the center of a pentagram like symbol.

"My word, what is going on? Where the blazes am I?" He said.

Are you Jack the Ripper?" Asked Paulo.

"Yes, now who the devil are you?" Said the Hollow.

"You were behind the slaughter of several women in 18th Century London. You will have to do." And with that, Paulo raised his Zanpakuto and slashed Jack's mask, summoning the Gates of Hell. As he Kushinada's Blade came to collect the Hollow, Ivan and Grimmjow started to chant.

"Oh God of Hell! We offer this evil soul to you , and humbly ask for one in return." As they spoke, the symbol started to glow, and a skeleton came from the gates. "We accept this soul, and thank you for your gift." They said, and chains grabbed the limbs of the skeleton.

"Master, it will take us approximately one month to fully regenerate his powers to before he was destroyed by Ichigo Kurosaki." Said Ivan, and all Paulo did was smile.

"Excellent. Take all the time you need. One month is all we'll need before Jin Kariya is fully restored."

**Two days later, Soul Society**

Ichigo walked on both legs, testing his broken one out. It was already healed, only after two days. _It must have done the majority of its healing while I was in that coma. _He thought. Smiling as he entered his office, he saw Rukia asleep at his desk. After she didn't come home last night, he realized she must have stayed at the office to do his paperwork. Walking over to her, he calmly shook her awake. "Rukia, you need to wake up and go home."He said, causing Rukia to sit up, and he saw six days worth of worry and pain in her eyes, six days of not knowing whether he would be alive when she went to check on him, and was only magnified by the bags under her eyes. He then kissed her, with tears going down his face from seeing the woman he loved like this. "Rukia, go home and get some sleep. I think the kids are missing you."

"But Ichigo, you need to be resting, and what are you doing on your leg? You need to –" She started to say, buy Ichigo cut her off.

"Rukia, if you won't listen to me as your Captain, listen to me as your husband. Go home, get some rest, stay with the kids and make sure my father doesn't have every woman in the Soul Society trying to kill him, please? I'll take care of things here." He said, wanting his wife to get home to her children.

She looked like she was going to protest some more, then agreed. "Alright fine. But you better get to work." She said.

**A/N: Alright little spiders, that makes two chapters down in one day! It's amazing how many ideas a good night sleep gives you! Til next time, little spiders!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Abduction**

**One Month after the Sacrifice**

Ichigo was in a nightmare, but instead of darkness, he was in Hueco Mundo, in the ruins of what he assumed was Los Noches. He looked around and saw Rukia, Kaien, and Masaki all cowering in a corner, and watched helplessly as they were wiped away by a Cero, and all that was left was a mirror showing that it was HIS cero that killed them.

"No… I'm sorry… NO!" He yelled, bolting upright in his bed, and noticed that Rukia was standing over him.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Another nightmare?" She said, wondering why her husband had woke up screaming.

"Yeah, another nightmare. I can't help but feel that he's getting ready to pull something." Ichigo said, quickly getting dressed, when all of a sudden a Hell Butterfly landed on his shoulder.

"Captain Kurosaki, this is Captain Soi Fon. This morning, a patrolling member of Squad 2 found a stranger wandering around the East Gate." Said Soi Fon.

"Yeah, so what? A gatekeeper would have turned him away." Said Ichigo, wondering why she decided to bother him with this.

"Because, the stranger has been identified as Jin Kariya." She said, and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Rukia, stay here with the kids, make sure their safe. Kariya's alive, and this fight could get nasty." He said, quickly giving her a kiss before Flash Stepping away. Arriving at the East Gate, he saw that a perimeter had been created, and he saw Jin Kariya standing in the middle of it. Seeing him, Kariya smiled.

"Ichigo! I knew that if I just waited, you'd come running!" He said, causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes.

"What are you doing here Kariya? I thought I killed you!" Yelled Ichigo, shocked to see his old enemy.

"Well, I won't bother explaining, because I have a time limit to do this. Zeiga Dich, Messer!" He yelled, causing his sword to form on his arm. Kariya got an evil grin as he remembered what occurred that morning.

**Flashback: 2 Hours Ago**

_The Garganta opened in the forests of the Soul Society, and out stepped Kariya, Ivan, and a female Arrancar whose green hair seemed to blend with the trees and brown eyes had the color of dirt, and a mask fragment that was shaped like a rose. "Alright you two, cause a distraction big enough for me to carry out his plans." Said Ivan, and the two nodded._

"_I, Rosa Dielhombre, will not fail His Majesty." Said the female, with a sinister glint in her eyes._

"_Of course. I will do what I can in the time I have." Said Kariya, who disappeared._

**End Flashback**

Ichigo's sword clashed against the wind generated by Messer. "Come on, Ichigo! I know you've gotten stronger! Show me that fancy Hollow mask I've heard so much about!" Yelled Kariya.

Breaking away from Kariya, Ichigo quickly changed into Tensa Zangetsu. "You want to see it so bad Kariya? Fine, have it your way." He said, summoning his Hollow Mask. "But I see you're not any stronger than the last time we fought." He said, slicing Kariya in two from the shoulder. But instead of blood, all that came from the wound was sand.

"Ichigo, you HAVE gotten stronger. I've heard it from all the people you've defeated. Muramasa, Ginjo, everyone you've defeated since me. I just had to see it for myself. You walk the thin line between two worlds, and I'm glad to see you walk it finer than I did," Kariya said, before his neck started turning to sand. "Oh, and one more thing: I'd hurry home if I were you. Who knows if your children will still be there?" Said Kariya, before he completely turned to dust.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Dammit." Said Ichigo, pondering what he had meant.

Captain, where are we going?" Asked Izuru, running along Squad 3 Captain Kobuto Hisuga.

"Because an Arrancar has been spotted, and we were dispatched to deal with it."He said, before they found Rosa simply standing there, seemingly waiting for them.

"You must be Captain Hisuga and Lieutenant Izuru Kira. I am Rosa Dielhombre, the 28th Arrancar in King Paulo Huerta's Unified Hollow and Arrancar Army." She said, and Kobuto nodded.

"I see, you're who Ulquiorra warned us about. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss." Kobuto said, and Rosa's face twisted into a snarl.

"You pitiful Soul Reapers, thinking you're better than us Hollows and Arrancar, "purifying" us, wiping our identities, making us into your own disgusting image." She said.

"Say, have you heard the story of the First Soul Reaper and the First Hollow?" He asked, and both Rosa and Izuru looked puzzled. "Well, I can see you haven't, and I'm not really surprised, as we usually only tell it to starting classes at the Academy and to children as a bedtime story, so I'll tell it to you. Thousands of years ago, before the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo ever existed, there was a man. This man was the Soul King, and he had two sons. The older brother believed that humans served no purpose other than sustenance, and the younger brother believed that humans should be protected and escorted to the next life. The two often came to blows over this, and one day the King fell deathly ill, and choose an heir. He chose the younger brother, as he was the one most fit to watch over the souls, and the older brother, who saw humans as nothing more than food, let his anger and jealousy overtake him, turning him into a monster with a white mask with a hole on his chest. He became the First Hollow, and the youjnger brother banished him to what is now Hueco Mundo, becoming the First Soul Reaper. The older brother would return over the next thousand years. Each time, his humanity would slip away farther, and each time the Soul King vanquished him." He said, concluding his story, while Rosa still looked confused.

"Cute story, but why tell it? Seems kind of irrelevant." She said, and Kobuto smiled, drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Because, Hollows are merely pale reflections of what they once were. Captain Kurosaki told me once, that one of his friend's brother became a Hollow, and he almost killed her. We free Hollows from that corruption, returning them to what they once were. Now, Duplicate, Kopikyatto!" He said, releasing his Zanpakuto. Rosa braced herself for his Shikai, but was shocked when she saw that nothing happened.

"Ha! What a pathetic Zanpakuto! What, were you going to stab me with it?" She asked, and drew her own Zanpakuto, which was shaped like a spade. "Now, fertilize, Tera Fertil!" She shouted, and was surrounded by dirt. When the dirt cleared, she had vines coming out like tendrils from her back, and her legs appeared to be encased in a rose. Swinging the tendrils, Izuru and Kobuto dodged, but Izuru was hit through the shoulders. Kobuto was then surrounded by vines. "Goodbye Soul Reaper!" Rosa yelled, pulling the vines into a tight sphere. She was about to laugh in victory, but was cut off when she heard Kobuto utter a single word.

"Reap." He said, and the sphere was engulfed in wind, and when the wind cleared, there stood Kobuto, holding two kusarigama. Rosa yelled and swung more tendrils at him, but Kobuto swung the scythes, easily severing the vines. She then summoned vines from under him, but he dodged and cut these down. "I suppose I should explain. My Zanpakuto is Kopikyatto; it's a unique type of Zanpakuto, a Copy-Type. It has the ability to copy the abilities of any Zanpakuto it has come into contact with. I've been a Soul Reaper for 20 years, so as you can imagine I've amassed an impressive collection." He said, and Rosa had been so caught up in listening to his explanation she had not noticed that he had woven the chains around her into the shape of a star, and with a solemn look, he pulled the chains, cutting her in two. Looking at her as her body faded away, he spoke. "Goodbye, and welcome to the Soul Society. Maybe one day we'll meet again, who knows." He said, helping Izuru up.

**Kuchiki Manor**

Rukia watched as Ichigo Flash Stepped away, wondering how Kariya was back. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a being with immense Spiritual Pressure walk up behind her. Drawing her sword, she turned around to see who it was. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She said, and saw Ivan standing behind her.

"I suggest you put down that oversized toothpick your holding, or else I'll have to hurt you. Now, as to who I am, my name is Ivan Azguairio, and for why I'm here? Well, Mrs. Kurosaki, I'm here for your children." He said, and Rukia started to unleash her Shikai.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" She shouted, sending the ice blast at Ivan, who merely dodged it and appeared next to her.

"Pitiful." He said, twisting it until it nearly came out of its sockets. "I expected more from one who defeated an Espada." He said, kicking her in her stomach, shattering three of her ribs. He then delivered an uppercut to her other arm, shattering it.

"Mommy!" Yelled Masaki, who was standing in the doorway with her brother, shocked at seeing their mother in such a state. Ivan got a sinister smile.

"Say goodbye to your mommy kids!" He yelled, and was about to deliver a punch that would have shattered her head….

When he was suddenly blocked by a black blade, and it's very angry owner. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing to my wife?" Said Ichigo, and was about to slash Ivan across the chest, when he heard someone laughing in his mind.

"_**Oh Ichigoooo. I think it's time I had a little fun." **_Said his Inner Hollow, and Ichigo saw black creeping into his vision. _No Dammit, not now! _Ichigo thought as black started to creep into his vision. Seeing his enemy back off, Ivan smiled, and started to walk towards Masaki and Kaien. Grabbing them, he opened a Garganta, and waved.

Ichigo watched helplessly as Ivan pulled his children into the Garganta. He would attack Ivan, but not when his Inner Hollow was trying to take over, as his children would get hurt. As a female Arrancar appeared and entered the Garganta, the last thing he saw as the Garganta closed were the crying faces of his children, begging him to save them. After the portal closed, his vision cleared, and he heard laughing as his Inner Hollow retreated to the recesses of his mind. "DAMMIT!" He yelled, and then he noticed Rukia groaning somewhere to his left.

"I-Ichigo? Did you save them?" She asked, and that was when Ichigo broke down.

"I'm sorry Rukia. I couldn't save them." He sobbed, and realized that Rukia was in worse shape than him. Scooping her up in his arms, he quickly carried her into the Fourth Division medical offices. "UNOHANA! UNOHANA! WHERE ARE YOU DAMMIT?" He yelled, and he saw the medical Captain running up to him.

"Ichigo, I'm here. Let me take her." She said, and after she took Rukia, Ichigo was left standing in the door, on his knees and crying that he couldn't save his children. He was then pulled into his inner world, and saw Hichigo standing there, laughing.

"_**Aw man King, you should've seen that! You were so pathetic, it was hilarious!" **_He said, and Ichigo snapped, flinging himself at the Hollow, slamming him through the building.

"You bastard! Do you have any idea what you've done! Wresponsehy the hell would you do that!" He asked, and was shocked by Hichigo's response.

**_"Because, King, you're not strong enough. It's been, what, seven years since the last time you had a serious fight? You've become too relax, and I took it upon myself to teach you more Hollow techniques, and tighten your control over me. That's what the nightmares are about: Me, showing you what would happen if you didn't get stronger. Now, when the time comes, you will be able to use my powers." _**Hichigo said, and Ichigo left his Inner World, watching as Unohana worked to save Rukia.

**A/N: So, I found out that Ryo was the name of a girl in Ichigo's class, so I changed the name to Kaien, which I personally like more. That's what I get for listening to a friend I talk to on the bus. And I reworked the Rosa fight, since I wanted to show off my O.C. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Training**

Two days after the Abduction

Ichigo hadn't been able to muster up the courage to talk to Rukia. To explain how he had let their children be abducted. How he broke his promise to keep his Inner Hollow under control. He was in his office, unable to focus on paperwork, and Rukia had been staying with Momo. He was looking at a picture of him and the kids on a trip to the World of the Living, trying to keep from crying, when he heard a knock on the door. Opening the door, he saw Momo standing there. "What is it Momo? Is there something wrong?" He asked, and Momo looked like she didn't want to tell him something.

"Well, Rukia's been doing staying with me, and this morning she wasn't there. All I found was this note." She said, handing Ichigo a piece of paper.

"_Ichigo, I'm going to the World of the Living for a while. I don' blame you for what happened with Ivan, I saw the whole thing. I've relied on you to always be there to save the day, and I didn't focus on getting stronger. I'll be back in three days, so don't go charging into Hueco Mundo just yet. I love you._

Ichigo looked at Momo. "Did she leave anything else?" He asked.

"Just the note." She said, shaking her head.

_Three days… Dammit Rukia, please don't do what I think you're doing. _He thought.

Karakura Town

Yoruichi looked up from the magazine she was reading as she heard the door to the shop open, and saw Rukia standing there, and all of a sudden she bowed and went to her knees. "Please Yoruichi; train me how to achieve bankai, just like you did with Ichigo." She said, and Yoruichi got up from her chair.

"Rukia, why do you want bankai training?" She asked, and Rukia looked up. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"Please Yoruichi, they took my babies. I just want to be strong enough to save them." She said, and Yoruichi felt like she would break the girl's heart if she said no.

"Fine, but know this; you will be fighting an opponent that knows your strengths, your weaknesses, your inner most desires. This will probably be the hardest fight of your life." Yoruichi said, and opened the door to the training area.

Soul Society, Squad 11 Barracks

As Kenpachi Zaraki walked away from his barracks, he noticed Yumichika and Ikkaku following close behind. "So, I assume you two heard the news?" He asked, and they both nodded.

"If Ichigo's children were kidnapped, knowing him he'll insist on charging Hueco Mundo first chance he gets." Said Ikkaku, and Yumichika nodded. With that Kenpachi nodded.

"Good. I assume you two are going to be the first volunteers?" He said, and they nodded.

Meeting Hall

"I hereby call this Captain's to order!" Yelled the Head Captain, knowing they all had one topic on their mind. He was about to ask about it, when they all felt a wave of Spiritual Pressure wash over them. Even if they hadn't called the meeting, they would have felt it storm all the way to the Head Captain's office, full of anger and sadness. The doors slammed open, and sure enough there stood Ichigo Kurosaki, rage emanating from his body.

"Why the hell haven't we decided to invade Hueco Mundo yet?" He asked, and they all looked at him in concern. There were some who had little, if any, interaction with him, but after 7 years, they had all warmed up to him, even the normally reserved Soi Fon.

"Because, Captain Kurosaki, we simply cannot. It is not a matter of wanting to, trust me, if it were I would be leading the charge myself, but Central 46 has declared that under no circumstances are we to go to Hueco Mundo." Said the Head Captain, and everyone grimaced at the rage that poured out of Ichigo.

"What do you mean they won't let us go? MY CHILDREN WERE TAKN DAMMIT!" He yelled, and after a few moments of churning out Spiritual Pressure, he eventually simmered down and took his spot between Komamura

Hueco Mundo, Los Noches

Paulo grinned as the Kurosaki children were brought before him. "Welcome, children, to Los Noches. I assure you that you will have only the best treatment here provided you follow my rules." he said. "Now come, I have something to show you" He said, and the children reluctantly followed him, hand in hand. After a few moments, Kaien leaned over to Masaki and whispered.

"Don't worry Masaki, Daddy will come for us." He said, trying to reassure himself as well as his sister.

"Really? How can you be sure he'll come?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember the story of when he came here to rescue Aunt Hime? If he did that for a friend, imagine what he'll do for us?" He said, and Masaki nodded and cracked a small window.

"Now children, what I am about to show you is called the Pit. It is a gladiatorial arena where Arrancar who have displeased me are sent. If they can survive their appointed time, they are set free." He said, and the children grimaced. From a young age, their parents had taught them to always avoid bloodshed, unless it was absolutely necessary. The thought of someone enjoying it did not bother them, as they had already met Kenpachi before, but the thought of someone getting a thrill out of watching others do it truly sickened them. Entering the room, they saw several Arrancar and Hollows gathered around an arena. After a few minutes, Paulo stepped up and took something that looked like a megaphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Pit! Today we have two special guests: Masaki and Kaien Kurosaki, daughter and son of the wretched Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki! And for our special guests, we have a special match: In this corner, currently entering into her second month in the Pit, I present you with Loly Avirine." Masaki and Kaien recognized her as one of the Arrancar who had taken them hostage in the World of the Living. "And in this corner, the returning champion, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" And with that, the crowd cheered as Grimmjow entered the arena. "Now let the battle begin!" Paulo yelled, and Loly charged at Grimmjow with a Cero in her hand, but he caught it. Smiling, he charged his own Cero, and released it, blowing Loly to smithereens.

**Soul Society, Squad 5 Office**

Ichigo sat down at his desk, and did something that he hadn't done since his children were taken. He smiled.

**Flashback: After the Captains' Meeting**

_Ichigo stormed out of the Meeting Room, and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw it was Renji. "Ichigo, I can't stay long. Just know this: me and some of the others have been talking, and we've all agreed on one thing: we're ready when you are." With this, a look of shock registered on Ichigo's face. "Just give the word, and we'll meet you at the Urahara Shop." He said, and Flash Stepped away._

**End Flashback**

Ichigo had already sent a Hell Butterfly to inform Rukia, and in three days, he would storm Hueco Mundo, and rescue his children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Invasion of Hueco Mundo**

Rukia was resting after her bankai training. She had completed it a day early, and had been resting. Urahara and Yoruichi were downstairs, discussing the battle plan. "Kisuke, I spoke with Ulquiorra and Orihime. They're in." Yoruichi said, and Urahara nodded.

"Excellent. I spoke with Chad and Uryu; they'll be here in the morning. Isshin will be here soon, and I got word to Ichigo we'll be ready soon. With any luck, everyone will be able to make it here on time." He said, and Rukia smiled in her sleep.

_Oh thank God, _she thought. _My babies are going to be alright. _And then she drifted off to sleep.

**That Morning**

Ichigo walked into the Urahara Shop, and found himself face to face with Rukia. After a tearful embrace, Urahara instructed them down to the underground training area, and Ichigo was shocked by who he saw. "Uryu? Chad? Ulquiorra? Orihime? What are you guys doing here?" He asked, and Uryu breathed a sigh of frustration.

"Ichigo, isn't it obvious? We're here to help you get your kids back, just like when we helped you rescue Orihime all those years ago." Said Uryu, readjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, but that was before we all had families. What about Soken?" Asked Ichigo, referring to Uryu's son.

"He's fine, his mother's watching him." Said Uryu, and Ichigo looked at Chad.

"And Tatsuki's okay with this?" He asked, as Chad and Tatsuki had started dating after he had saved her from a Hollow. Chad, being Chad, merely grunted out a yes. He then looked at Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"Don't worry Ichigo; Tatsuki's watching Sora and Etsu." Said Orihime, and Urahara came down the ladder to the training area.

"Ichigo, you've got guests." Said Urahara, and down came his father, Renji, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Komamura, Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku, Unohana, and Hanataro.

"I expected Renji to bring some people, but all you guys? How did you even get here? I would have thought that the Head Captain would have locked down the Senkaimon." Said Ichigo, and Renji smiled.

"Well, for some odd reason, the Kido Corps had already opened the Senkaimon, and it was right outside the shop. So, we decided to risk it." He said, and turned to Urahara. "Alright Kisuke, open the portal!" He yelled, and Kisuke nodded and started the incantation.

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." He said, and a Garganta opened. "Alright everyone, GO!" He yelled, and they all jumped into the portal.

**Garganta**

Ichigo looked at the bridge, their combined Spiritual Pressure forming a bridge in front of them. He looked at Rukia. "Rukia, I'm sorry I couldn't protect them. I made a promise to keep my Inner Hollow under control, and I failed." He said, tears threatening to well up in his eyes.

"Ichigo, just stop. I told you I didn't blame you. I blame the bastard who took our children from us." She said, keeping her eyes focused on the bridge. Deciding to ditch that subject, he ran up to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, how come you didn't open the Garganta? I mean, you are an Arrancar, hell I've seen you do it." Ichigo asked, causing Ulquiorra to think on that.

"Well, I believe that when Orihime regenerated me, she somehow severed my connection with Hueco Mundo, and I can only open Garganta to the Soul Society and the World of the Living." He said, thinking of the only logical explanation. Ichigo was about to press for more, when Komamura spoke up.

"Everyone! I believe that is the exit." He yelled, and the skies above Hueco Mundo ripped open, and waves of Spiritual Pressure radiated across the land, reaching Masaki and Kaien, who were immediately startled awake. After looking at each other, they both came to one conclusion.

"Daddy." They both said in unison.

A day's journey from Los Noches, three cloaked figures walked towards where the Garganta opened.

**The Rescue Party**

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Unohana, and everyone said they were okay. Looking around they saw Los Noches.

"Dammit, I thought we were going to land closer to Los Noches." Said Ichigo, and Renji put a hand n his shoulder.

"Ichigo, don't worry. We'll get there as fast as we can, and make it back before anyone misses us." He said, and Ichigo nodded.

**Soul Society, Central 46 Chambers**

"Head Captain Yamamoto, would you care to explain how the Captains and Lieutenants of Squads 4,5,7,9, 10, and the Third and Fifth Seats of Squad 11 managed to enter the World of the Living." Asked one of the Central 46 members, and the Head Captain pondered what to tell them.

"Well, it appears the members of the Kido Corp that were stationed at the Senkaimon had mysteriously abandoned their posts, and had decided to open the portal to Karakura Town." Said Yamamoto, and Central 46 seemed pleased, if not a little suspicious.

As Yamamoto walked back to his mansion, he smiled. He was furious when Central 46 had decreed that no one would be going to Hueco Mundo, and when Ichigo had declared his intention, he looked at the man with pity. Yamamoto saw in his eyes that of a man who would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat for his family. In a way, the young captain reminded the Head Captain of himself when his family was still live. _In a way, I suppose I am making up for failing to save my family all those years ago. If I had a chance to save them, I would rip apart all the worlds to save them. _He thought, and that was why he had the Kido Corp open the Senkaimon to Karakura Town, and for no one to stop the team when they arrived at the Senkaimon.

**Hueco Mundo**

"Ichigo, what do we do once we get to Los Noches?" Asked Komamura, and Ichigo looked at him, nothing but pure determination.

"Simple, Sajin: We storm through there, taking out any Arrancar foolish enough to get in our way." Ichigo said, and Uryu sighed.

"Ichigo, that didn't work when we were here 10 years ago, and it probably won't work now. Remember, we have no idea who any of the Arrancar are, or how strong they are." Said Uryu, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Which is why I came to make this strategy while we were in the Garganta. Rukia, I need you to draw something." He said, and whispered into Rukia's ear. After a few minutes of her doodling, she held out her pad, and Uryu started explaining. "See, our tanks Kenpachi, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Chad, Ulquiorra, and Komamura storm the front" A drawing of five bears, one with an eye patch, one with orange hair, one with a bald head, one with two arms, one with half a mask on its head, and another shaped like a fox. "While me, Shuhei, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro, Yumichika, and Momo go around the edge, moving around the edge of the conflict." A bear with glasses, one with a 69 on its face, one with red hair, a regular bear, one with blonde hair, one with white hair, one with weird eyebrows, and one with a bun on the back of its head. "And we divide Orihime, Unohana, and Hanataro among the groups." A bear with two snowflake looking hairpins, one with long braided hair, and a clumsy looking one. "Now, any questions?" Asked Uryu.

"Yeah. It's a good plan and all, but how come your drawings still looks worse than Masaki's portrait of Kaien?" Asked Ichigo and Rukia promptly hit him on the head with her drawing pad. "Ow, what the hell?" He asked, clutching his head. They were soon cut off by three cloaked figures, the same. "Hey, who the hell are you?" He asked, and the one in the lead spook up.

"What are you doing in Hueco Mundo?" They said.

"Simple: We're here to rescue my family." Ichigo said, and the figure discarded its cloak and launched itself at Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Yelled Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, who proceeded to engage Ichigo in a bear hug.

"Wha- Nel?" Choked out Ichigo, who's eyes were starting to roll up into the back of his head. "you-you're killing me!" He said, and Nel realized she was going to hurt her precious Ichigo. Putting him down, she found she was being looked at with disbelief by everyone who had not met her before.

Getting over his disbelief, Uryu spoke up. "Nel? Is that really you?" He asked, and realized who the other two figures were. "Oh great." He moaned, and Pesche and Dondochanka discarded their cloaks as well.

After introductions had been made, Uryu readjusted his plan to put Nel with the tanks.

"Alright everyone, we've got a long journey ahead of us. It will take us three days to make it to Los Noches on Bawabawa, so let's move!" Ichigo yelled.

**A/N: Sorry if that chapter seemed a little drawn out, but I have a one thousand word quota I like to meet. Bye everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Assault**

Masaki and Kaien had been moved to Orihime's old room, and Masaki was the first one awake. She had been pacing the room nervously, and looked out the window, and saw a massive disturbance of sand. Figuring it must be her parents, she was about to yell down to them, when Grimmjow came into their room. "If you even think of calling down to them, and the next thing they hear is your brother's screams. Then Kurosaki will fight me angry. And I've seen him angry, believe me, you don't want that." He said.

"Why do you want to defeat my dad? What did he do to you that makes you hate him?" She asked, and Grimmjow smiled.

"He beat me, bad, about 10 years ago. It was a fight to the death, but he didn't finish me off. That was the first insult. Then I was about to be finished off by someone else, and what did your bastard father do? The bastard saved me. His precious pride wouldn't let him allow someone to die on his watch. THAT is what he did. And every day for the past 10 years I have been training, and fighting, and getting stronger. With the goal of ripping out his damn eyes." He said, and this shocked Masaki. She could understand wanting a rematch because her father had defeated him, after all, Kenpachi had been chasing her father for years. But he should be grateful for having his life saved. For some reason, she felt a shiver go down her spine in anticipation of the coming battle between him and her father.

**Attack Party **

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Yelled Uryu, and the teams scattered. Unohana had gone with the attack party, as they would likely have more severe injuries, and she could be counted as a tank (**A**/N: What'd ya expect? This is the first Kenpachi here)

Ulquiorra, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Chad, Nel, Unohana, and Komamura stood at the entrance to Los Noches. "So, how should we go in?" Asked Chad, and Kenpachi answered by smashing the door open.

"Why wait around talking? Let's get started!" He yelled, and Yachiru appeared on his back.

"Alright Kenny!" She yelled. "Let's go get him!" And they all took off, only to find themselves facing two figures, one a small, 14-ish looking, blonde girl with half a Viking helmet on her head, and the other a middle-aged man with brown hair and the bottom of a jaw beneath his Hollow hole.

"So, you finally made, it, huh?" Asked the man, and Komamura spoke up.

"I remember you two. You fought Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake in the Fake Karakura Town." He said, and the man nodded.

"Coyote Stark and Lilynette Gingerback, at your service." Said Stark, and Ichigo stepped forward.

"Wait a minute, I heard you were dead. How are you alive?" He asked, and Stark thought for a minute.

"Well, I don't know. Listen; as much as I would love to sit around and talk, I've got orders not to let you through this room." He said, and used Sonido to appear beside Ichigo, and fired a cero at him. Everyone dodged just in time to avoid being hit by it. Ichigo was about to draw his sword, when Chad put an arm in front if him.

"Ichigo, you and the others go on ahead. I'll take care of these two." He said, and Ichigo was dumbfounded.

"What are you doing Chad? This guy was the Primera, and two of the strongest Captains in the 13 Court Guard Squads had trouble taking him down." Protested Ichigo, and Chad simply summoned his right arm.

"Go Ichigo. I can handle myself." The large Fullbringer said, and Ichigo nodded and the others went off ahead. Turning to face Stark, he knew this was not going to be an easy fight.

"So, you're going to fight me? I have to say, that is an interesting Zanpakuto." Stark said.

"Actually, it's not a Zanpakuto. It's called a Fullbring." Chad Said, and Stark was surprised by this.

"A Fullbring? Never heard of it." He said.

"A Fullbringer is a person whose mother was attacked by a Hollow during pregnancy, usually very early in the pregnancy. The power often manifests itself through an object, usually something the person holds close to their heart." Chad said.

"I see. So what do you focus it through? I didn't see a ring on that finger, and I doubt it was that coin around your neck." Stark said, and Chad nodded.

"Correct. This is called a Clad-type Fullbring, but mine is unique. Instead of focusing it through an object, my power lies inside of me."

"So if you don't focus it through an object, then how do you use it?" Stark asked, and Chad fired his main attack at him, forcing Stark and Lilynette to doge out of the way.

"Pride!" Chad yelled, and Lilynette finally spoke up.

"Pride? What the hell does that mean?" She asked, and Chad simply looked at his hand.

"When I was a child, my parents died. My guess is that my mother was attacked by a hollow right before she gave birth. Anyway, I grew up big for my age. I used that to my advantage, always picking fights, ruling everyone with fear. Then one day, I had picked a fight with the wrong people. They had chased me into a corner, and were about to kill me, when my abuelo, a man named Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa, came in and saved me. However, he did not beat them, or harm them in any way. Instead, he just stood there and took the beating for me. That day he taught me to use my size to protect others, and when he died, I made a vow to never raise my fist in anger or revenge. 20 years later, his spirit lies in this arm, and the pride in my size he taught me is what gives me the power to go on and keep moving forward. This power's name is Brazo Derecha de Gigante!" He yelled, sending another blast of Spirit Energy at the two. _I can hold my own for now. Ichigo, I don't know how long I can hold these two off. _He thought, as he blocked Stark's Cero.

**Karakura Town, one of several Underground Training Areas.**

Kisuke Urahara walked down the ladder to the Underground Training Area under his shop, and spoke to the four figures in front of him. "Now, Isshin is going to be protecting Karakura Town while you're all gone. Are you sure you can get to Los Noches undetected?" He asked, and the one in the front spoke up.

"Don't worry Kisuke, I still know a few ways." He said, in a seemingly mocking tone. Raising his hand, he opened a Garganta, a seemingly permanent grin on his face. The four figures stepped in, and the one in the front looked back to Kisuke. "Bye bye." He said as the Garganta closed.

**The chapter ends, and a talk show like stage appears, showing a figure standing on the ceiling, wearing the Scarlet Spider 2012 costume, with a black body and the spider design of Agent Venom.**

"**Hello everyone! My name is VenomSpider33, and this is the first post-chapter talk show where I talk to you about what just happened in the chapter. Now, who do you people think the mysterious figures are? I'll give you a hint: most of them just turned up alive in a recent chapter of the manga, and the one who opened the Garganta, well, I think his line as the Garganta closed was a big hint, don't you thin-" VenomSpider starts to say, when Urahara suddenly walks on stage.**

"**Yes, this is all very interesting, but don't you think they would be more interested in the discounts at my shop. This week only, buy two gigai and get a third one half off!" Urahara says, and Ururu walks out, holding a sign that says 50% off.**

"**What the—Urahara? You know your scheduled advertising time isn't for another 15 minutes!" VS yells, and Isshin storms in.**

"**Hello everyone! Got a broken limb? Twisted ankle? Feeling a little feverish? Then come on down to the Kurosaki Clinic! No insurance required!" He yells.**

"**You too? This is why I told all of you to arrange an advertising schedule!" VS yelled, and Naruto walks in.**

"**Hey everyone! I'm just here to make sure you all go to Ichiraku's Ramen after the show. Tell 'em Naruto sent you, believe it!" He yelled.**

"**Naruto?! You're not even in this story! Ichiraku's isn't even one of the sponsors!' VS shouted, anger building up, when all of a sudden Hiyori, Orihime, and Uryu enter stage right.**

"**Alright everyone! Call 1-800-VIZARD now, and get 75% off on the Hiyori Super Trainer!" Hiyori yelled, and Orihime spoke up.**

"**That's right! And if you mention my name, you'll get a 25% coupon for the Schiffer Bakery!" she said.**

"**Wait a minute, I gave you a bakery? What the hell was I thinking?" VS yelled.**

"**That's not all. You also get a coupon to use at any Ishida owned business!" Said Uryu, and a vein bulged in VS' forehead**

"**Alright, that's it! VenomSpider Super Group Web Shot!" He yelled, and within a few seconds, everyone was webbed to the wall. "That's what I get for getting too many sponsors at once. Anyways, don't forget to review!"**


	10. Chapter 10

I** have been thinking about this Story, and I have decided to rewrite this. I feel the initial version was rushed, and combined with the recent developments in the manga, not to mention a case of writer's block, have led me to rewrite. Major changes will include:**

**The relocation of the Kurosaki family to the world of the living**

**Orihime being with Uryu instead.**

**Ichigo and Rukia having dated for three years before getting married.**

**The captain of Squad 5 being someone... Different**

**The enemy being someone else**


End file.
